A sleepover duh part 1
by kelseyq18
Summary: a innocent night at kuwabara's house turn into a night steamy intimacy( my summaries suck, and it my first fanfiction that i published ever)


A sleepover duh

A fanfiction written by Kelsey Quates

"Oh my god Urameshi stop cheating!" said kuwabara, poor guy thinks he can actually beat me, in real life, but in this case it's a video game, how sad. I snatch the cartridge out of the slot and throw it under the television stand; I crawl to my sleeping bag and lay down staring at the ceiling covered with tiny kittens, how gay. I turn on my side and start playing with a baseball lying next to me, why did I come here, there's nothin to do. "Hey Uremeshi, you bored?" says kuwabara, I hear the television turn off behind me and then see his shadow head to his bed, it creeks and wobbles. "No Kuwabara I'm having a grand fucking time, can't you tell?" I say as a flail my arms in the air; this seems to be more exciting than just laying on this hard damn floor on a futon that has no stuffing in it, god this sucks. At this point this dumbass is going to kill me again, of boredom. "Well since you are having so much fun, I guess I will just look at these magazines by myself." He says loudly, ok this goof isn't even old enough to buy condoms and we magically obtain a nude picture magazine. Maybe he stole it from somewhere, or a high school kid pegged him of as a man and just gave it to him, all this information is going to seriously make my brain blow up. I get up and walk over to his bed, I pull back the covers to find him with a flashlight in his mouth flipping through the pages of the magazine, I snatch it from him and go back to my sleeping bag. I flip through the pages some more and find all kinds of hot babes, one even looks like Keiko, I blush and I immediately erase that from my mind, Keiko can't compare to these girls, though a bigger rack would be appreciated, I continue to look through the magazine. "Man these girls are smoking, where did you get this thing?" I said. Oh no, I'm actually impressed by something this dope did, I must be sick or something. "One of the dudes from school gave it to me, said the principal was on his ass and he wanted to get rid of them." Says Kuwabara. Then suddenly the dope pulls out a whole basket filled with nude magazines, tonight I think I may die, again. "Kuwabara I love you!" I say as I snatch the basket away from by his bed. "Yeah, uh, have fun with em, but not too much fun." I could feel the sarcasm in his voice, disgusting pervert. "Well I'm going to bed okay, here you can borrow my flashlight, but make sure you turn it off when you are done with it, k?" he says. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, scouts honor." I say, and then the room is silent. I'm left with all the nude magazines in the world; I may not regret being Kuwabara's friend, tonight anyway.

After two hours of looking at the mags, my eyes began to feel like iron shutters, I put all the magazines in the basket and slide them by Kuwabara's bed, I crawl back to my futon and get under the cover where I'm nice and warm. I turn over and close my eyes but I'm soon opening them again, I turn on other side and repeat the cycle but again I keep opening my eyes. I soon notice the disturbance keeping me awake, my lower half wants to have a talk with me, I try to ignore it but it's just too persistent. This is a weird place to rub one out, its Kuwabara's house for god sakes, what if he wakes up? But since its dark and he sleeping like a log I guess I could get away with it, just one or two quick rub outs then lights out for me. I pull down my pajama pants and underwear at the same time and look up straight at the ceiling, I can feel my hardness grow as I start to get hornier, I put my hand on my shaft and start to move up and down. As I increase the speed the better it feels, pre cum begins to ooze from my tip and I'm nearly on the edge of making my climax. My hand gets slicker and slicker with my fluids and I began to feel like this wasn't real, this feeling that's being released through me. The wetter I become the more noises come from my blanket, I use both hands, but it doesn't work. As I'm being pushed closer and closer to my orgasm I get my last feels in, I play with my balls, I feel them quiver against my fingertips and right when I was about to cum, sleeping beauty fucking wakes up. "Uremeshi, what the hell are doing, I keep hearing these weird noises like someone drinking water or something." I freeze and my hand lets go of my penis, he starts to climb out of his bed and walk towards me, I have no time to pull my pants, I'm technically naked. My last option I come up with is to bundle the blankets around me real tight and just look the other way. Yeah good idea, I'm a genius. I hear him sit on his desk chair, its distance from me is really close, I feel his glare on the back of me, I feel like a lobster boiling in a pot, I clinch the blankets. "Uremeshi, what were you doing?" he said curiously. "Nothing, I was just doing some late night leg stretches, good night." I curl up in a ball of embarrassment, oh please go away. "Fine." He says, I hear him get out of the chair and then suddenly he pulls off the blanket covering my body, I feel like I'm really going to die now, I'm exposed and nude in front of my best friend! "What the hell, why are you naked?" says Kuwabara.

"Ummmm, I, uh…. I say, words can't be formed now my brain is still processing this.

"Were you, you know jacking off?" says Kuwabara.

"And so what if I was you dumbass?!" I say as I hop up in bitter rage and embarrassment, completely not caring if I'm butt ass naked in front of a dude.

"Well it's my room first of all, and secondly if you were all horny and ready why didn't you just go to the bathroom?" he says.

"I wasn't horny and ready you fucking douche, I just had a boner that I needed to take of." I said. At this point I just wanted to go home, I didn't care if I was naked, there's so many perverts around here that I'm id just blend right in.

"Well you didn't do a good job Uremeshi, you're still um hard." Says Kuwabara. I quickly cover up and blush, worst. Sleep. Over. Ever. "You know if you are still up for it I can, maybe help you out." Says Kuwabara, I look at him for a moment and see how completely serious he's being, I'm scared. "Are you kidding me, why would I let a dude jack me off, I'm not a homo like you." I say. "I'm not a homo I'm just making a suggestion because it really looks painful, it needs release." He says, he gets closer to me and puts his hands my shoulders, then he pushes me into his desk chair, I look up at him in bewilderment and see his face filled with lust, his face was as a beet and he wants to do dirty things to me, oh goodness, this isn't happening. "Kuwa-. I'm interrupted by his mouth on mine, he deeply kisses me and then slowly slips his tongue in, I try to push him off but it's no use, for some reason he is stronger than me. We disconnect at the mouth and he starts to move down my neck, slowly trailing kisses down my nape, I gasp and shutter under him. The feeling of his wet tongue sliding down my neck, it feels warm and cool at the same time, I can feel myself slowly melt. I don't know why but I let him do this to me, and deep down, I like it. My erection grows the more he kisses my neck and then his knee bumps into my penis, a moan comes out of my mouth and I quickly cover my mouth. He stops kissing my neck and looks into my eyes, that intense stare is burning me. "Uremeshi, you're still hard, am I the cause for that." He says lowly and seductively. "Shut up!" I say angrily, it's bad enough I'm letting you do this but you don't have to narrate every little thing. "You don't want to wake up Shizuru do you, just keep quiet and let me do all the work." He says and he leans over and bites my earlobe, I gasp and inhale deeply. My erection only gets bigger and it feels like I could blow any second. " Kuwa- Kuwabara, please my dick, it's going to, blow.'' I say breathily. He looks down and he gets on his knees, he takes one more glance at me and then he put my penis in his mouth, I grab the top of his head and try to pull him off. "No, Kuwabara, that's weird you don't have to do that, please stop." I say. "You said you were going to blow, I'm going to help you." He says as he swallows me up, I quiver all over, the feeling my Kuwabara's mouth on my dick, it feels great, I feel like I'm melting in there. He licks my dick up and down the shaft and licks my hole, circling it all around. Then he puts it all in his mouth, swallowing me whole, faster and faster he goes with his mouth, my body is shivering all over and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming. Suddenly he lifts up my shirt and begins to play with my nipple, he outlines them with his fingertips and they get even more erect, my balls start to convulse and without warning I cum in his mouth. He opens it and cum runs out of it, spilling on to my now limp member but it didn't look like a lot of it on my dick that must mean he swallowed the rest?

"Kuwabara, did you?" I say my eyes big and wide.

"Yeah, didn't wants make a make a mess everywhere." He says smugly and laughs slightly, this bastard. "Well you did your job, thanks!" I say as I run to the bathroom in complete and utter embarrassment, the light in the bathroom flickers on by itself and I look at myself in the mirror, my face is flushed and I even have hickies on my neck, I clench my fists up, that bastard is going to pay for the damage he did to my body. Then a knock hits the door, my rage build up is interrupted. "Hey Uremeshi, I'm sorry about that, it's just that you were cute and I couldn't help myself." He says. "I'm going to give you three seconds to stand back; if you are close then I might just have direct aim at your chest." I say. "What are you talking about Uremeshi?!" says Kuwabara. "My spirit gun is going to make a hole in your fucking body!" I say as I slam the door open and there is kuwabara cowering in fear, good perfect time for him to say his last goodbyes. "Uremessssssssssssssshhhhhhiiiii!" says Kuwabara.

To be continued…..


End file.
